wikiislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Cut Off
"Cut Off" is the fourth episode of Wiki Island. Summary In flashbacks we discover the reason why Elise was in Australia before the crash and we follow the story of her being cut off from all of her family. On the Island, Elise is brought back to camp to safety along with two newcomers, Harry and Justine. However, the camp doesn't seem to be too safe for Elise when nobody seems to believe her story and two survivors begin to plot against her. Plot It’s the morning after Josh, Elizabeth and Joseph made their shocking discovery in the jungle. Josh and Joseph are holding Elise upright to help her walk, as she is very disorientated and tired. They are being followed by the two newcomers, the middle aged man and the young blonde woman. “So, let me get this straight you woke up alone in different parts of this jungle, and then you find each other? Then you both find Elise unconscious in the middle of nowhere...that’s some crazy shit” Elizabeth asks. The middle aged man, Harry, confirms this, adding “It was tough...being alone the first night...hearing those sounds. I thought I was going to die”. “What did you say your names were again?” Elizabeth asks. “I’m Harry, Harry White” “I am Justine Bouvier” the blonde woman says quietly in a strong French accent. “Please forgive my English, it is not very good” Justine apologizes. Elizabeth chuckles, “Well I’m Elizabeth, that’s Josh, Joe and... well, you already know Elise” “We are lucky, very lucky to find you” Justine smiles. Josh turns back to the group “We’re back”. As the six people emerge onto the beach, Justine and Harry drop back a bit, walking out very nervously. It’s early in the morning, so nobody is around, as they’re all sleeping in their tents. However, Maria who had just been to the “toilet” walks past and sees Elise in Josh and Joe’s arms. “Oh my, God, you found her” she gasps, relieved. She then notices Harry and Justine stood quietly near the tree line and she gives them an odd look “Who’s that?”. A short while later, while Elise is resting in a tent, Harry and Justine are both introducing themselves to some of the members of the camp, including Maria. Meanwhile, Federico is sat at the far end of the beach, staring out to the ocean. Elizabeth approaches him and sits down beside him. She asks him how he is holding up since finding out about his brother, but he just ignores her and continues to stare at the ocean. “Hey, I know it’s hard when you lose someone close to you, I know how it feels. It sucks. My sister died when I was twelve. She was hit by a car... she was only seven years old” Elizabeth tells Federico, attempting to comfort him. However, he just sits their silently. “It’s fine. You don’t need to say anything, but I’m pretty sure you’re going to want to in a minute”. Federico looks at Elizabeth inquisitively. “We all know what happened to your brother, it’s so obvious that Elise murdered him”. Federico tries hard not to cry. “But I know how to make it right, I need your help. I need you to help me find something” “Find what?” “I can’t tell you that right now. But I seriously need your help, I already fear someone else has found it” “How can I help you look if I don’t know what I’m looking for”. Elizabeth is silent for a moment “Trust me, if you find it, you’ll know”. “Why do you care so much about helping me? What do you gain from this? Why do you care so much about my brother” “Like I said... I know how it feels to lose someone... and revenge is sweet” she smiles. With that, they both hear some people talking loudly over at the camp, so they both look over to see Elise exiting her tent, looking rested and hydrated. “Well, let’s go see what she has to say for herself then” Federico says. Flashback Elise is walking down a street with a few friends as they return from a long day at the mall. They’re holding dozens of shopping bags as they discuss numerous things, such as boys they think are cute and shopping tips. As they come around a corner onto a small quiet suburban street something a short distance away catches the attention of Elise, horrifying her. She drops her shopping bags and runs towards her house, where her convertible is being towed away by a man driving a pickup truck. “What are you doing?!” she cries with horror. “Get off my car! Help! Someone! He’s stealing my car!” The driver stops and opens his car window “Listen, lady, the owner of this car has asked me to move this car to its new owner downtown”. Elise is shocked “But... this is my car” she cries. She then pauses for a moment and glares evilly into the distance “Daddy” she growls. “I’m sorry” the driver says. He then drives away with Elise’s car, leaving her breathing heavily with rage. Elise is in her living room screaming at her father, who is sat on a sofa with his new girlfriend, trying to compose himself. “Why would you do this to me daddy?! Why do you hate me so much!? Why do you want to punish me?! I have been the perfect freakin’ daughter! And this is how you repay me?! By taking away my car?! God, I hate you so much right now!!” Elise’s father, Andre, sits silently for a few seconds and then rolls his eyes towards his daughter “Are you quite finished?” he asks in a mellow tone. Elise scowls at her father. “I don’t hate you” he starts. Elise rolls her eyes “Yeah, sure” “It’s just that we thought that it’d be best for you if I don’t supply you with all these expensive things... you need to get some independence. Get a job, earn your own money. I can’t keep providing for you forever”. Elise sighs with disinterest. “We? You mean Jacqui...?” Elise asks sharply. “Yeah” Andre replies. Elise sniggers to herself “Oh my, God, it’s so obvious. How can you not see that she’s using you, daddy”. Jacqui is sickened by this comment so she stands up and slaps Elise right across the face, shouting “You bitch!”. Elise cries out in pain and holds her cheek. Andre just sits by, doing nothing to help his daughter. Elise shakes off the slap and then continues to slag off Jacqui Tremaine. “She’s using you daddy! Using you for your money! She doesn’t love you, she wants me gone so you can give her more! How can you not see it?! She’s a gold digger!” Elise cries. Andre doesn’t respond for a moment “But how are you any different?” he asks quietly. Elise is shocked “What are you saying?” “I want you to pack your things and be out the house by tomorrow morning. You can find your own place to live from now on, get your own money, and buy your own food and clothes. Everything...you’re on your own.” Trying hard to hold back her tears, Elise charges out of the house yelling “I hate you both! I hope you both die!” End of Flashback A short while later, Elise is stood in front of a large crowd of the survivors, including Josh, Elizabeth, Joseph, Federico, Maria, Harry and Justine. She begins to explain to them what happened when Renato was killed. “I was sat with him... he was in pretty bad shape. Josh and James had gone to find help. They were only gone for a couple of minutes and then I started to hear these... whispers” Elise explains. When she mentions the whispers, the survivors who were present for the ones before that all look at each other with shock. “Anyway, I heard them coming from all over, I was so scared. I couldn’t make out what they were saying or who it was... I couldn’t see anyone. So I ran” she continues. “Ran? Ran where?” Josh asks. “I don’t know. Away. I just ran for miles until I got away from them. And when I was running...I heard a gunshot. I didn’t stop after that. I just kept going. The next thing I remember is being brought back here by you guys” she finishes. The survivors look around to each other, wondering if the story they were just told was true. However, the tones of the people talking lead Elise to suspect not many people believe her, saddening her. As they group talks, Elizabeth and Federico walk away. “You believe her?” she asks. “Not one word” he replies coldly. Flashback A few days after her confrontation with her father and his new girlfriend, Elise is now in Sydney, Australia, walking down a street with a piece of paper in her hand. An address is on the piece of paper, and she’s trying to find the house. She finally arrives at the correct house; a large beautiful house with a perfect garden and design. She walks to the front door and knocks. A woman in answers the door and Elise looks at her, confused. “Can I help you?” the woman asks kindly. “Uh... does Nadiah Hamilton live here?” Elise asks. “May I ask who is asking?” the woman responds. “I’m Elise Wilson. Her daughter” A smile suddenly pops onto the woman’s face “Oh, I’m Meaghan Moore, Nadia’s carer. Do come in” she says kindly as she steps aside to let Elise into the house. “Carer?” Elise asks as she walks in. “Oh, I’m sorry, you didn’t know” Meaghan asks with horror. “Know what?” Elise replies. Meaghan leads Elise into a large living room area where there is a bed, which Nadiah is laid in while hooked up to some machines and drips. She looks very weak and ill. Her hair is thinning and her skin is pale. Elise looks at her mother with horror and she slowly walks towards her. Nadiah looks up at her daughter, shocked beyond belief. “Elise?” she coughs. Elise nods. “What are you doing here?” Nadiah asks quietly. “What is this? What’s wrong with you?” Elise asks, ignoring her mother’s question. Her mother explains that she was diagnosed with cancer two years ago, and it hasn’t been going in her favour. Elise is horrified that her father never told her this, and she apologizes to her mother for not being in contact for so many years. “So I ask you again, what are you doing here, Elise? You clearly didn’t come to see me in my final days...” Nadiah asks in a rough tone. “Daddy cut me off” Elise replies sadly. Nadiah laughs, but then stops when she needs to cough instead. “Ah, I see... So you thought if you came to me, I’d start giving you money. Is that right?” “No...” Elise says, attempting to defend herself. “Look, you made your decision years ago when you chose to go live with your father. You didn’t want me in your life, so why should I let you back in mine now? What do I owe you?” Nadiah scowls. “That’s not fair, mamma, I was only ten years old! I didn’t know what to do” Elise cries. Nadiah shakes her head “No” she says softly. “I don’t want you in what I have left of my life... please... leave”. Elise is shocked and motionless. “Please” Nadiah says in a harsher tone. Meaghan then approaches a crying Elise and slowly escorts her out of the house. End of Flashback Later that day, Joseph enters Elise’s tent, to find her sat alone. He sits beside her on a blanket, but she looks at him with disgust. “What do you think you’re doing?” she scoffs. “I just came to check up on you...see how you’re doing” he explains. “I’m fine, so you can leave now” she huffs. “I also wanted to tell you something”. Elise sighs with frustration “What?” “I don’t think many people believe your story” he explains. “Well it’s the truth” she says bluntly. “Still, nobody seems to be buying it” “What? And you’re one of them?” “No...I believe you”. Elise sighs “Kay. Thanks then”. Joe is quiet for a moment “You know, you don’t have to be so rude”. Elise is shocked “Excuse me?!” “Nobody believes you, you’re gonna be alone now. And if there’s one thing you’re gonna need to get by here is someone to talk to” Joe explains. “I have plenty of friends, thanks. I’m fine on my own, if nobody believes me, then screw them” she states. As Joe is about to continue talking, Elise stops him by telling him to leave her alone. He silently obeys and leaves the tent. When he leaves, she seems to feel a bit guilty. Elise is walking through camp. She heads towards a group of people, but when she gets near them, they all move away, avoiding her. She then moves on to another group of people, but the exact same thing happens. She then turns around to look at the people at the camp, most of them a staring at her from a distance, judging her, believing she was the one who murdered Renato. She then notices Elizabeth walking through camp quickly, exiting the jungle. “Hey!” Elise yells at her. Elizabeth stops and waits for Elise to approach her. “What’s everyone’s deal?!” she growls. “Huh?” “Why is everyone avoiding me? I didn’t do anything!” “Honey, we’re not idiots. It’s so obvious that you killed that poor guy...stop lying to yourself. It’s not healthy” “What the actual hell?!” Elise cries. “Seriously, shut up with the whining you fucking bitch and get used to it, we can all see through your lies. Do yourself and favour and just leave before you end up getting hurt” Elizabeth says harshly before walking away from her, Elise is appalled. A short while later, Elise runs through the camp crying until she reaches a tent. She enters it to find Joseph, sat by himself. She runs towards him and then sits beside him and she starts crying into his shoulder. He hugs her, comforting her. Flashback It’s a cold rainy night in Sydney, Australia. Elise is sat on the pavement in the same clothes she was wearing three days ago. She’s wrapped up in a dirty blanket sat in front of a Luis Vuitton bag, hoping some nearby people will be generous to give her some money so she can get herself something to eat and a plane ticket back to Los Angeles. She looks in her Luis Vuitton bag and smiles when she realizes how much money she has gathered. Suddenly, some loud annoying noises in the distance distract her. She looks over to see a very drunken man being thrown out of a pub by its owner. The man turns back to the owner and mumbles slurs at him. When the door is shut in his face, the man walks down the street headed to Elise’s direction. When the man reaches Elise, he stops and then looks down at her with an inquisitive look on his face. The man is Renato Fernandez. He then smiles at her “Give us a kiss, love” he says in a very drunken tone before leaning towards her. Elise screams at him and tells him to leave her alone, which he surprisingly does. However, he suddenly pushes Elise over and grabs her Luis Vuitton bag full of money, running off with it. Elise sits herself back up and sighs with rage; she then stares down the street at the fleeing man, giving him a near murderous glare. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1